


Comfort(FemTim/Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fear, Female Tim Drake, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Movie Night, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sister-Sister Relationship, Worried Jason Todd, Worried Tim Drake, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Reader suffers from PTSD her adopted brother Jason and adopted sister Temperance try to comfort her through her trauma(also reader is under 13)
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Comfort(FemTim/Jason)

I walked home my arm's folded wearing a hoodie over my shirt. As the rain poured all. I can hear is that fucking laugh. The damn Joker after he tortured me for 3 week's. The endless torture but it was only 3 week's. I should be fine, ok but all I feel is scared, weak, alone, and broken. How could I tell my family? I can't burden them. Jason, may know how I feel but he was killed that's completely different. I notice it thundering and lighting. I started shaking this fucking sucks. I sighed stuttering. I opened the door and shut it. I went to my room locking my door. I gasped covering my face. I leaned on the door. I sat down I started crying. I see the Joker I started hyperventilating. I feel as if my hands and legs are on pins and needles. I crawled to my bed and sat on my bed. I tried stopping my panic attack but couldn't. I hear knocking I flinched gasping 

"Y/N, it's me Tempe. Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm f-fine"

"Y/N, open the fucking door!" Jason yelled

I kept hyperventilating the door broke open. I jolted back falling off the bed, I sat in the corner. I sobbed terrified, Temperance ran to me touching my face 

"Y/N, honey slow down you're OK you're safe we're here. It's OK hey calm down focus on my breathing" Tempe said

I focus on her breathing I took a deep breath she hugged me. I shut my eye's I placed my hand on the dresser standing. I stood feeling humiliation, guilt, anxious, dizzy. Tempe, held my arm's worried I would fall. I moved away from her almost falling 

"hey take it esay there, short stack you need to chill" Jason said 

Tempe rubbed my hair I took a deep breath 

"you want to talk about it?" she asked

I shook my head I folded my arm's feeling so humiliated. I stutter Jason left I sniffed and sat on my bed 

"d-on't tell anyone about this" 

"hey, it's gonna be OK I promise"

"don't start lying to me, Temperance"

Jason walked in with a glass of water and food. He put them on my nightstand he grabbed the glass trying to give it to me

"can you please just leave me alone. I'm fine ok"

"bull fucking shit" Jason said

"Jason!" Temperance said

"it doesn't matter how I feel"

"yes it does, Y/N it matters a lot" Tempe said 

"just get out" I mumbled 

Fighting my tears I looked away from them 

"don't you fucking dare try and shut us out" Jason said 

"you honestly expect me to tell you my problems! You were dead! Gone! He killed you! How could I burden you with my problems. I should be fine make it through each day, but no I can't sleep, I feel horrified, I still hear that.. hor-r-ifying laugh" 

I started sobbing shaking Tempe hugged me sniffing. Jason sat next to me and hugged me 

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" I said 

"shh hey it's gonna be alright, Y/N. I'll never let him fucking hurt you again... Never" Jason said 

After I calmed down Jason made me promise to call of I'm not doing OK. They hugged me goodbye after making sure I'm ok and left. Week's later I sat on my bed after patrol. I looked at my phone feeling that same feeling when I go off the deep end. Should I call them? I really don't want bother them? Jason, would panick if he found out I wasn't ok and didn't call. I took a deep breath realizing I need help, I can't do this on my own. I called, Tempe she didn't answer I left her test message. I started hyperventilating I'm all alone! No! No! No! I hear my phone ringing I looked, Tempe. I held it shaking I answered 

-"Y/N, sweetheart I know you can hear me just stay calm Jason's coming to get you now" 

I started sniffing he'll be here my big brother is almost here. I hear my door open seeing, Jason. He quickly sat next to me holding me he kissed my head 

"it's gonna be alright, little sis I promise" 

Jason's P. O. V 

It absolutely kills me seeing my little sister like this. Fuck, Joker! I can't believe I couldn't find her sooner and prevent this! Y/N, needs to move in with Tempe and I so we can make sure she's OK at all times. I should let her sleep at our place tonight I'll make dinner and Tempe can use her magic words, that somehow she always knows the right thing to say. I was grateful for the fact Y/N is not looking at my face seeing my tears fall. I owe Tempe for showing me how to be a good person. After she started calming down I grabbed her hoodie. 

"Jason" 

"nope your coming to our place I'm cooking dinner and you are going to do absolutely nothing. That is expect putting the hoodie on and getting your ass in the car"

She smiled I tossed her the jacket she put it on and hugged me. I hugged her tight we left. I pulled into my house, I shared with my girl Tempe. We got out I looked at my little sister. She's gonna be OK, I hope. We walked to the door Tempe opened. She hugged Y/N tight I took a deep breath hugging them. Fuck I'm emotional today.

Y/N's P. O. V 

We went inside Tempe wrapped a blanket around me. I halfway smiled trying to be OK she sat on the couch with me. We watched a movie, I smell food Jason was cooking in the kitchen. Jason walked in with plates of food he gave one to me 

"one for squirt" he gave one to Tempe "one for my lovely girlfriend" he plopped between us "and one for me" 

After we ate we watched the movie I yawned and laid on my brother's shoulder.....


End file.
